The Great Adventures of Mason and Alicia
by Ryan1441
Summary: Sonic's little brother, Mason the Hedgehog, goes on a journey with Alicia the Wolf to become a Freedom Fighter as he battles Dr. Robotnik. During this, he discovers dark hidden secrets of a forgotten past.
1. Brothers

**Welcome people.**

**This is a story about the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog: Mason the Hedgehog.**

**If you want to know about him, you can read about Mason the Hedgehog on my profile page.**

**I have been writing many stories about Mason ever since I was a child, and haven't stopped since.**

**I know I'm getting older, but there are hardcore Sonic fans who have loved the series from the beginning. They were born Sonic fans, and they'll die Sonic fans. I know I'll die a huge Sonic fan.**

**So, this is my first attempt. Any reviews are fine, if their negative, then it'll inspire me to go back and fix my mistakes..**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Sonic, or characters, nor the franchise, or the Archie comic series.**

**And I don't own Alicia the Wolf, she belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**I do own Mason.**

**MOBIUS...**

**A magnificent planet...**

**Healthy, green and blue...**

**Filled with life...**

**Life of animals that can think, that can speak, that can evolve...**

**And advance...**

**Life of anthropomorphic animals...**

**Life called Mobians...**

**A planet...**

**Filled with beauty...**

**And peace...**

**In the 33rd century, Mobius has been largely populated by the Mobians...**

**In the city of Mobotropolis...**

**In the village of Knothole...**

**All over the world they became populated in a peaceful society...**

**Until one day...**

**A man called Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik...**

**A trusted servant to the proud Acorn family...**

**Decided to defile the world's peace...**

**and to rule the world...**

**By declaring war on Mobius... **

**A Hedgehog named Sir Charles Hedgehog created a device called the roboticizer, a machine that was intended to prolong life, by changing living creatures into robots.**

**Dr. Robotnik had other plans for this device.**

**By betraying the kingdom, creating his army of unlimited robots called Swatbots, and overthrew King Maximillian Acorn, and declared himself the new king of Mobius, and renamed the capital Mobotropolis, to Robotropolis.**

**Many citizens were captured and transformed in robotic slaves of Robotnik.**

**Few were not transformed, but were sent to factories as slaves to make robots for the doctor.**

**Dr. Robotnik ruled Robotropolis... and half of the world with an iron fist.**

**But there was a rebellion.**

**If Robotnik wanted to rule the world, then the world will fight back.**

**Princess Sally Acorn, daughter of King Acron, led the rebellion to restore her kingdom, and the world. They called themselves the Freedom Fighters.**

**The Freedom Fighters drew first blood against the doctor, by freeing all the non-roboticized mobians from the factories.**

**The doctor, very furious, focused on all his plans by trying to find Knothole, to cripple the rebellion.**

**As a result, the war became brutal, and the Freedom fighters, started to fall...**

**Until one Mobian, showed the Fighters true courage, and true heart... he fought alone, and defeated Robotnik's army multiple times...**

**He was a Courageous and cunning blue Hedgehog with an attitude, able to run at supersonic speed. He never backed down from a fight, and he always triumphed in victory.**

**His name... was Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**With Sonic's courage and leadership, the Freedom Fighters successfuly defeated Robotnik's invasion of the rest of the world.**

**Furious at his denied attempt at world domination, Robotnik shifted all focus on Sonic.**

**Back and forth Sonic and Robotnik battled, and Sonic always came out on top.**

**Robotnik became obsessed with Sonic, focusing all his efforts by destroying the hedgehog to truly defeat the Freedom Fighters spirits.**

**But as the battle continues to favor the Freedom Fighters... the war is in a stalemate... in order for the Freedom Fighters to win... a new hero must emerge.**

Chapter 1: Brothers.

"Come on Mason! That's not fair!" Cried a little female brown wolf with a patch of white on her stomach, ear and tail. On her back were beautiful angel wings, along with her beautiful blond inch-under shoulder length hair, and blue sapphire eyes. She was wearing a black jacket with a red spaghetti shirt underneath. Below her waist was a red and black pleated skirt with black knee-high boots with red belts on them and wears black fingerless gloves with red belts on top of them. Her name, was Alicia the Wolf.

"You know the rules Alicia, first one to the top of the tree wins!" Said a little red hedgehog. He appears to look just like Sonic, with the obvious exception of his fur color, which is red. His head and back spikes are sticking a bit upwards, his eyes are blue and green combined, and he wears full white gloves and shoes. His name, was Mason the Hedgehog

"Your too fast! That's cheating!" Said Alicia.

"Not my fault I was born with super speed like my brother!" Said Mason while he sits at the top of the tree, grinning at the fuming wolf.

"Can't you be fair for once?" Alicia asked as she reaches the top, face burning with anger red.

"Hmm... let me see... no."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, you said that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, and yet, we're still friends."

"Best friends."

"Best friends since you came here. Best friends for three years. Now we're seven years old, and we're still arguing, yet, still best friends."

"Yeah." Alicia sits on the branch next to Mason as they watch the sun beginning to set. "It's beautiful. Just wish we can enjoy ourselves everyday like this."

"I know Alicia, if it wasn't for Ro-butt-nik, we'd be happy campers for the rest of our lives. I mean, I know there would be threats for our world, but, it wouldn't be that bad as the doctor..."

"...Your right. If it wasn't for the doctor, my parents would still be... well... if it wasn't for him, my families kingdom would have joined the Acorn's kingdom. It was something my parents were hoping to accomplish, as a way of showing peace to your people."

"We're all the same Alicia. I know you have powers, but either way, we're all Mobians, normal, mystical, super, whatever. And together, as long as we stick with each other, then we can put an end to Robotnik's tyranny."

"Your still thinking about joining the Freedom Fighters?" Alicia looked at him very worried. "You know Sonic won't allow it."

"That's because he worries about me too much. I know because he's my brother, but he has no right to deny my choices in life. Even if he uses Sally to make sure I don't join, one day I will be a Fighter. I swear."

As the two sit on the tree, staying silent for several minutes, Alicia comes up with something. "Let's play a new game. See that even bigger tree over there?" She asked pointing at the farthest and largest tree in the distance.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?" Mason asked as he smiles in excitement.

"Another race. I fly to the tree, while you jump from tree-to-tree. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like fun! Ready?"

"Set."

At the same time "GO!" They both shouted as Mason begins hopping from tree-to-tree, as Alicia jumps off the tree and spreads her wings out as she begins to glide towards the taller tree. With gliding, it brings more speed, and with the short distance to it, she can finally beat Mason. She grabs onto the tree and quickly begins to climb up to the top.

Upon reaching the top, Alicia suddenly gasps in surprise.

"I win again." Mason said forming a smirk.

"But... how?" Alicia asked.

"You said jump from tree-to-tree. I pulled a long branch back to help me jump to this very spot. Something you can learn from my brother actually."

"That's it! I've had it!" Alicia cried out as she forms a watery ball in her hands. She throws the spinning ball of water at Mason, who quickly jumps down from his spot to the ground safely.

"Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" He said before running off.

"I really hate him." Said Alicia as she jumps off and fly's towards Mason direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sun begins to set, the lights on the inside of the underground base of the Freedom Fighters shines.

Somewhere inside was a room that only contained a large long table filled with steaming hot food. Sitting on one end of the table was a beautiful chipmunk/squirrel hybrid, known to everyone as Princess Sally Acorn, daughter of King Maximillian Acorn, the rightful ruler of Mobotropolis.

Sitting next to her was a purple walrus wearing a hat and a tool belt, known to be the best mechanic in Knothole, named Rotor.

Rotor was putting seven dinner plates on the table as Sally adjusted herself in her seat, looking a little depressed.

"Dinner's ready and their late... again." Said Sally.

"They always do this. They're kids Sally." Said Rotor as he sets the table.

"We all are Rotor, all of us are still kids. Child soldiers fighting in a war we shouldn't be involved in."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You know why we're here to fight. You're the Princess,. There's no need to be negative Sally."

"Yeah, you heard Rotor. Queen it up around here Sal."

The two around to see a blue hedgehog, about 9 years old, looking short with small quills walking into the dinning room.

"Sonic, it's not about me trying to retake my kingdom, it's about all of us. I mean, look at us! Are we supposed to be soldiers fighting a war that's going nowhere?!" Said Sally.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, when Ro-butt-nik has a new game ready, I'm ready to play!" Said Sonic as he gives the usual thumbs up.

"Your hopeless."

"Whatever... has anybody seen Mason?"

"Not since noon. Why?" Rotor asked as he finished the table.

"Just a bit worried. I know he's growing up, but I have to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Hey, don't worry Sonic. Mason is a big kid now. He's completely safe here in Knothole. With the perimeter all set and secure, there's no need to concerned about our safety."

"But that's the thing Rotor. We do have to be concerned about the other citizens and villagers. We're all that's left in the kingdom of Mobotropolis. We have to look out for one another." Said Sally.

"Plus... Mason's the only family I have left. What would happen if I lose him?" Said Sonic as he looks to the ground in saddness.

"Don't zink like zat hedgehog. Vhy in ze planet vould you sink like zat?"

"Aw jeez. Don't you mean "World" instead of planet Antoine?" Sonic and the others turn around to see a coyote wearing a royal uniform walking through the door.

"Zu Sonic are vay too overprotective of your vorther Mason. Ze happens zu ve a wunderfull and cautious hedgehog. Unlike zu Sonic ze Hedgehog." Said Antoine as he gives Sonic a dirty look.

"Did anybody understand what that guy just said?"

Antoine turns around to see Mason and Alicia walking into the dining room

"Mason, you guys okay?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry bro, we're always careful... except Alicia." Said Mason.

***BONK!***

"OW!" Mason cried as he rubs the huge bump on his head.

"Hmph, serves you right Mason." Said Alicia while crossing her arms.

"Hmph, women..." Mason muttered as he sits down on his normal spot at the table.

"Now that you two are done fighting, Alicia, Antoine, could you two help me bring the food in?" Rotor asked as he enters the kitchen.

"Sure thing Rotor. Come one Ant." Said Alicia as her and the coyote walk with Rotor as Sally stands up from her seat.

"I'm gonna go get Miles, you two, just sit down and behave yourselves." She said sternly to Sonic and Mason.

"Of course, your highness." Sonic said with sarcasm as Mason jokingly bows to her.

The Princess mutters curse words at the two as she walks away.

* * *

"So, how was your day bro?" Sonic asked as he sat down with his legs crossed on the table.

"Went very well. Me and Alicia were racing on trees, and of course, I won... so many times today." Mason said as Sonic chuckles about Mason's victory.

"Your getting faster, and I like that Mason... although you'll never catch up to me."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

After a moment of laughter, Mason clears his throat and finally asks a question he's been waiting to say for a while. "Sonic... I know how tough it is out there, and I wish it could stop soon... and I know about the dangers of Robotnik.. but... I... well..." Mason's courage to speak suddenly disappears, leaving him to nothing but stutters.

"What is it Mason, you can tell me anything." He said calmly.

"Well.. I... I.. I wanted to ask you again... because... I wanna join the Freedom Fighters!"

Silence takes over, as Mason has his head down in fear, while Sonic looks at him with a shocked expression.

It took a while for him, but Sonic finally speaks up with a dissatisfied tone. "I'm sorry Mason, but the answer is no." He said as he looks away from him.

"But, brother! You guys could use a little more help! And I do wanna help you fight Robotnik!" Mason said back with defiance in his voice.

"There's no but's Mason. Your too young still to fight! And you don't know what the doctor could do if he catches you!" Sonic said as his voice becomes a little more louder.

"I know fully well what the doctor is capable of! And I can handle myself in a situation!" Mason shouted back

"No you can't! You can try to run! But they'll catch you eventually and turn you into a mindless robot! Do you even know how to defend yourself in a situation like that?!"

"Actually, I do! Why do you think I'm outside all the time instead of underground?! I train everyday so one day I can fight and defend our home!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Sonic screamed in rage.

"You heard me! I've been training so I can help you one day! And like it or not Sonic, I will help you guys defeat Robotnik so we can reclaim our home, so that Alicia can reclaim her home, so that Sally can reclaim her throne... so that everyone can have their homes again!"

"I can handle the doctor just fine without you! And I'm going to say this once, and one time only, I forbid you from joining the Freedom Fighters!"

"Your not the one in charge Sonic! And you're not my father or my mother!"

"But I'm still your guardian!"

"Your my brother! Your only a couple years older than me! And you can't make any decision over my choices! I'm in control of my own choices! If I want to help you, I'm gonna help!"

"MASON THE HEDGEHOG! FOR THE LAST TIME! YOUR! NOT! JOINING!"

Mason grabs his dinner plate and throws it at Sonic's head, who quickly ducks in the nick of time as the plate smashes against the wall.

Sonic quickly stands up and looks very horrified of what Mason just did.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Sally asked as she and the others walk in. She gasps at the sight of the broken plate on the ground as Mason stands and pushes the chair very roughly into the table. He looks at the shocked Freedom Fighters before turning around to leave.

"I'm not hungry." He said before walking out.

**And refixed chapter 1, after I made a huge mistake by calling Mason "Jason" earlier. Now that it's fixed, I can continue on chapter 4 and onwards!**


	2. Appreciation and Rescue

**Here's the second chapter of Sonic and Mason.**

**Just to let you all know, there will be many, and I mean many sequels based on the Archie and classic Sonic titles. But eventually there will be some original stories that you might get a kick out of**

**Anyways, I hope this story gets more attention. I've done this since I was young and I hope people will enjoy this drama I've developed for years.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Alicia. I own Mason**

**Chapter 2: appreciation, and Rescue**

The singing crickets and frogs of the pond scatter in fear as a red hedgehog runs across the pond with rage, while the wolf was chasing after him.

"Mason! Wait!" Alicia called out

"How dare you say I can't join! I've been trying so hard to prove myself to you big brother! You have no right to make my choices in life!" Mason grunted as he stomps on sticks and leaves while smacking branches out of the way. He pushes against a large branch, stretching and turning it with him just as Alicia appears behind him. Unfortunately, Mason let's go of the branch, smacking Alicia across the face, sending her falling to the ground.

"ALICIA!" Mason cried out, suddenly realizing his mistake. He rushes to her side as he looks at the bruise and cut on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh... yeah I'm fine. Just watch what you're pulling next time." She said while rubbing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I was just angry. I didn't think that kind of stuff would happen."

"Like I said, it's okay. Let's just take a walk and talk about your issues."

* * *

The duo sit on top of their favorite tree in Knothole, watching the stars and moon shine the darken sky.

"I just wish every day and night could be so beautiful... and peaceful like this." Said Mason, arms and legs crossed as Alicia sits on the opposite side, with her head, arms and legs rested on the top part of the tree.

Alicia smirks as she keeps her gaze on the stars. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Sonic. I wish he understood what you wanted." She said.

The look on Mason's face turns into sadness, before he begins to reflect on the earlier conversation between him and Sonic.

"_MASON THE HEDGEHOG! FOR THE LAST TIME! YOUR! NOT! JOINING!"_

"He can't make my choices. We're in charge of our own destiny. It's in our own hands, no one else's..." Mason muttered as Alicia grabs his shoulder.

"Look Mason! Look! A wishing star!" She said pointing at the sky, revealing a bright glowing star shooting across its fellow stars.

"Pretty cool..." Said Mason.

"If we both close our eyes, we can make a wish together."

After a moment of silence, the hedgehog and the wolf open their eyes and lay back on the tree.

"So what did you wish for?" Alicia asked.

"Simple. To become a freedom fighter." The two chuckled for a moment before Mason asks: "What did you wish for Alicia?"

The wolf slowly lets out a breath before she answers: "I wished for my land to be restored. Back to the way it was before Robotnik... and for my family to return..."

Mason turns around and takes her hand calmly. Alicia looks confused.

"Hey... don't worry about it for now... one day Alicia, I promise, I'll find a way to restore your land. All of it... your people... your home... your family, and your family's honor... all of it... your kingdom will be restored and back to its rightful ruler. Not Robotnik... but you... and I'm sure you'll make a fine Queen for the land of Pandonia."

"Thank you Mason. And I'll promise you, once I become Queen of Pandonia, the peace treaty and union of the Acorn Kingdom and Pandonia will happen. I swear it."

"And I know it will happen Alicia. We both keep our promises... 'YAWN!' I'm tired. Lets get some shut-eye."

"But shouldn't we head back?"

"No way I'm going back there. Not after what happened."

"So what are you supposed to do? Sleep out here on the top of a very large tree where you could fall, impale yourself or break your neck?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I hate you Mason, yet, that's what I like about you. Since we're in a safe spot, and far away from the Robotnik boundaries, we can sleep here tonight."

"Sounds good to me. I'm getting a little sleepy as well..."

And the two looked into the skies one last time before they closed their eyes.

* * *

The sunlight beams angers Alicia as she tries to use her wing to cover her eyes. 'Why did Mason have to be on that side? He's got all the shade to keep him sleeping! Maybe I should push him off or wake him-' But her thoughts are interrupted as she hears a rumbling in the distance. "Mason! Wake up!" She called to her friend.

"Five more minutes mom." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Mason the Hedgehog... WAKE YOUR SORRY RED ASS UP!" She screamed in his ear, forcing him to wake and roll over the branch, but catches a twig just in time before he could fall any further.

"What's going on?!" He asked.

"There's something going on in the southern part of Robotropolis!"

"Well lets go check it out!"

"But that's the red zone! It's too dangerous to go there!"

"Well, if it's dangerous, then that's where I need to go!... just gotta make sure I be careful so I don't-" And at that moment, the twig he is holding breaks, sending him falling down... down... down...down.

**CRASH!**

"That's gonna hurt in the morning..." Said Alicia.

* * *

Carrying the hurt Mason with a rope, Alicia scans the area carefully, so no robots or monitors spot them. During this, she hears the same noise from the woods earlier. "You hear that Mason?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the same thing I heard earlier. Head down to those bushes, we can hide and see what it is." He said as Alicia lowers him and herself into a few bushes, completely keeping them safe from harm.

"What do you see?" Mason asked Alicia checks out the scenery.

Far from the area, but viewable in the distance were Robotnik's factories, with quite a number of pipes creating toxic fumes, damaging the environment.

On the ground near the two were large robotic men, with grey and white colored armor and red visors. The two knew what these enemies were called: Swatbots. Robotnik's best of the best robotic warriors, robots many Mobians feared.

"Mason! Look!" Alicia called out as Mason peaks his head out the bushes.

He sees the Swatbots walking into a carrot field, grabbing a sweet, cute, yet fiesty little orange/yellow rabbit by the ears. "How dare you, Suh? Un-hand me, you yankee contraption!"

"Yankee? I'm an Brewer's fan!The first Swatbot said.

"Oh my God! Those two Swatbutts got her!" Alicia said quietly.

"But there's more..." Mason and Alicia turn to see a large motorized truck, with the words **Bot on the Spot** on it's side, which means...

"GASP! A portable roboticizer!" The two cried in horror.

"Eek! Don't you dare throw me in there!" The rabbit screamed in horror as the two Swatbots remark: "Sorry lady... we work on a quota system!"

"We gotta help her out! Follow me!" Mason cried out as he jumps out from behind the bushes, not knowing that he's still...

"Mason! Your still tied up!" Alicia warned.

Too late.

"URGH!" Mason said in agony as the rope tightens on his waist, then pulls him back, sending him crashing straight into Alicia. "OOF!"

"You idiot!" Said Alicia.

"Me?! You should have untied me before I tried to rescue... RESCUE?!" The duo look back again and see the Swatbots tossing the poor little rabbit into the roboticizer truck, much to their horror. "NO!"

They emerge from the bushes, as Mason spin attacks the first Swatbot, ripping it's head off, as Alicia stomps into the ground, forcing small cracks to emerge, until they grow larger and larger, then a much larger crack hole pit emerges from the ground underneath the bot, sending it falling to its death.

"We gotta get her out of there! There's still time to save her!" Mason called out as he performs a spin dash, then rips right through the walls.

If there was one thing Mason never wanted to see in his life, it was to never see someone, or anything become roboticized before his very eyes.

That was happening to the poor rabbit, as a machine was nearly covering her whole body except her head and below her shoulders, but Mason could see her left shoulder already becoming more robotic.

But before he could think of any scary thoughts of the machine, the rabbit brings him back to reality. "Don't just stand there and watch hedgehog! TURN IT OFF!" She screamed as Mason performs a spin dash, then cuts his way into the machine

* * *

Outside, Alicia puts her hand on the ground as the pit disappears and the ground is reconnected.

"Mason. Did you get her?" She asked.

"Sort of..." Mason called out as he lifts the rabbit into his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we were a bit too late, she was in the process of being roboticized, but I managed to shut it down halfway through the transformation."

"Wait a minute... are you saying..."

"Yep... she's a half-rabbit, half-rabbot!" And right Mason was. The cute rabbit was now half a rabbit, with only her head and ears, right arm, and upper part of her body still intact, while her left arm, and lower legs were roboticized.

"We have to help her." Alicia said.

"We can take her back to Rotor. Maybe he can find a cure for her condition." Mason answered.

"But she's half roboticized. What if she's being controlled by Robotnik right now?"

"The top part of her most likely is still living, not metal. We have to try Alicia. Just trust me on this one."

"There not going to like this when we get back."

"I don't care, as long as we get her to safety."

* * *

"Wonder where those two are?" Sally wondered as she sat in her chair. Where _they _were was not her primary concern. Her biggest concern was if they were safe or not. All night and morning Mason and Alicia were missing after the big argument between the Hedgehog siblings.

Her thoughts and worries were about to be answered.

**WHOOSH!**

A red wind forces Sally to hold her hair as Mason the Hedgehog runs around her chair like a tornado before coming to a complete halt in front of her. "Mason the Hedgehog! Reporting for duty ma'am!" He said saluting to her.

"And Alicia too!" She announced while flying into the room with the rabbit in her arms.

"Oh thank goodness you two are alright. We were all worried about you last night. You two disappeared on us- who's your friend you brought in here?" Sally suddenly asked.

"Actually, we never got her na-" But Alicia was cut off as the rabbit jumps our of her arms and hops towards the princess.

"Name's Bunnie Rabbit. But you can call me Bunnie or Bun's for short. Just never call me Bug's at all. Or else theirs gonna be a smacking like how I'll do to Robotnik!" She said happily.

Both Mason and Alicia were surprised by the actions of the rabbit. Apparently she's still in control of herself.

"Oh, so what can you do?" Saly asked before the chair rises with her still in it!

Bunnie, with her roboticized arm extending and retracting up and down while holding the chair (with Sally still sitting in it), she also shows off her bionic legs, revealing they can act like her arm, and accidentally shoots off her foot, forcing Mason to duck.

"Whoa... Only someone as fast as I am can avoid an attack like that!" He said before watching in amazement while Alicia alerts the rest of the fighters of their newfound friend.

As the foot mysteriously retracts onto her leg, Bunnie flicks Mason's nose as she continues to show off her arm. "Well aren't you a cuttie lil red one. What's your name sugah-hog?" She asked with a hint of flirt in her voice.

"Names Mason, Mason the Hedgehog. And may I ask you put the princess down?" He asked crossing his arms.

"PRINCESS?! Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!" Bunnie cried out as she sets the chair and Sally down.

"It's okay. That was pretty fun actually." She said while Mason tries to hold in his laughter at the sight of Sally's messed up hairdo. Then the half-rabbit, half-rabbot kneels before her. "Oh Princess Sally, I am a huge fan of you, and it's always been my dream of being your hair stylist." She said.

Mason raises an eyebrow in confusion, and amusement.

"And I do need one, after we take care of Robotnik. How would you like to become part of the Freedom Fighters?" Sally asked before Antoine comes in hollering like a whinny girl before reporting to the princess.

"My, oh my, who's that cuttie soldier boy?" Bunnie asked Mason, who smirks before answering. "Antoine D' Coolette. Former Royal Guard before Robotnik. You know the old saying: 'Actions speak louder than words'? Well he's the opposite of that." He said.

"Mason, what is going on here?"

"Oh no..." Mason said turning around to face the angry look his brother is giving him.

**I'll leave it at a cliffhanger there. How is Mason going to react to after what happened?**

**And yeah, the whole "Yankee? I'm a Brewers fan!" Was a joking reference.**

**This one took too long to publish, either cause I had work, or I was too lazy, or I had to many stories to work on... might be all of the above.**

**I do hope this will be a great story, but I feel like this chapter wasn't as good as the last one.**

**Anyways, take care. See ya in chapter 3!**


	3. Act before thinking

**Alright there's bad news for this chapter. It's a bit rushed. I'll explain it down below.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Alicia the Wolf. I own Mason the Hedgehog**

Chapter 3: Act before thinking.

"Mason! What is going on here?!" Sonic demanded as Mason and Alicia realize what they just did.

"...Um..." Was all the two could say as the bigger blue hedgehog had his arms crossed, and with a look that would kill something.

"Well? I'm waiting." Sonic said.

"Well... um... I'm sure Mason's got a good explanation for this." Said Alicia, trying to walk away, but was pulled back by Mason.

As Mason swallowed his throat, he finally had the courage to speak. "Well brother, I'm sure you knew I was out all night after what happened at dinner, so me and Alicia were walking around until we found this girl here getting captured and put into a roboticizer. I had to do something before she could become another one of Robotnik's clunkers. So Alicia and I took out the SwatBots and stopped the machine before it could finish her." Said Mason.

"And look where it led to. Not only is she half-roboticized, but she could also still be to use of the doctor. Robotnik always has a tracking device on every robot he creates or roboticizes! She could lead him here!" Said Sonic.

"Look at her Sonic! She's only half-mechanized. Is she really put to Robotnik's use?" Mason asked.

Sonic turns around to see Bunnie and the Freedom Fighters getting accustomed to each other.

"And besides Sonic. Didn't you trust me when you and Mason found me nearly dead?" Alicia asked.

"That's not the point. Mason." Sonic said as his voice softened. "Look, what you did was the right thing. And I applaud you for that. But the thing is little brother, is you got to learn and think about what could happen. Think of the consequences if Robotnik finds us because of you... what if she really is more roboticized than Mobian... so what if she's showing the doctor everything, all because you brought her here?"

Mason's ears dropped, partly due because Sonic's right: What if he did lead Robotnik to their hideout? What would happen if they were discovered? What if it was all his fault?... Wait a minute... was Sonic blaming him for a mistake he made?

"Sonic! What's wrong with you? You have no right to talk to your brother like that!" Said Alicia, putting herself in the middle. "And besides, like I already said, that girl is still Mobian. Does she look like she's under his control?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia, stay out of this one please." Sonic ordered.

"He's right Alicia... this was my fault... I acted without thinking. So what if he's right? What if I did lead the doctor here?" He asked her, but it really sounded like it he was asking himself though...

Upset with himself, Mason walks out the doors, head down in sorrow.

* * *

_At Robotropolis... inside a robotic factory..._

The man everyone fears everyday, Dr. Robotnik, watching the construction of his robotic minions, Egg-o-matics, and vehicles on a catwalk. The names of his machines were based off a nickname only a few knew about, a name that he hated so much, due to his appearance. His body was shaped like an egg, covered with a red shirt with a yellow cape attached to hit, and wore black pants and black boots.

"Dr. Robotnik!" A roundish shaped silver robot called out.

He turned and looked through his blue glasses, but was not happy to be interrupted by this presence. "What is it you want Bocoe?" He asked.

"D-squad of the badlands sector have been destroyed!" Becoe cried out.

"What?"

"They were in the process of roboticizing another Mobian, but they were attacked by the blue hedgehog again!"

"UGH! I hate that hedgehog! He's always ruining my plans! First when I came so close to conquering this world. First from the Green Hill Zone through my Scrap Brain factory. And then my Wing Fortress, to my Death Egg... and I never even completed my beautiful ship!" Robotnik shouted as he slammed his fists into the railing. "Until I find a way to get rid of that hedgehog, I'll never win this war... AND I WANNA WIN THIS WAR!"

Becoe jumped back in fear of the doctors cries. "Uh... don't worry Dr. Robotnik. One day we will win, but for now, we must come up with a new-"

"New plan? I know... in about a few months, I'll conquer a land that only appears once in a year... and once it's in my hands... then, the Freedom Fighters... are doomed."

"Very clichéd."

"WHAT?!" The doctor turned and looked at his minion in anger.

"How you just said all that, was a very clichéd thing every villain chants these days."

"Oh shut up you. And besides, this plan won't fail, cause Sonic won't stand a chance... now, in order to know more about the hedgehog's actions... I must know what happened. Show me the footage of that blue blur destroying my robots!"

* * *

Mason sat outside on a rock, upset about his earlier mistake... and more importantly, possibly showed Robotnik where the Freedom Fighters are.

Alicia walked out of the cave entrance and stood next to her friend. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Not good... he had a point. If Bunnie was truly under the doctors control, then she'd tell him... and everything... here... its gone. All of it. My home. My friends... my brother." Said Mason without turning to her.

"I gave him a hard talk about it. But of course, he wouldn't listen. I asked him to give Bunnie a chance. Right now he's talking to her, hoping to see if she's really on our side or not."

"Well that's good news."

"Mason." Alicia put her hand on his shoulder, worried. "I think we should-"

"I can't go back in right now... I just want to stay our here for a little bit longer..."

"Mason... please, you need some proper sleep."

"How can I? All we've done was do some blows to blows with the doctor, and look where we're at! We're stuck in a stalemate where none of us can win! And they need our help! Yet, they don't want us! That's the problem Alicia. How can we save the world if they won't let anyone else help?"

"I see your point."

"Just go back inside... I'll see you in the morning..."

"Alright... goodnight Mason." And with that, Alicia went back inside to turn in for the night, as Mason stood outside, thinking of anything to earn his place in the Freedom Fighters...

"Goodnight Alicia." He muttered sadly.

* * *

As he scanned through the last known footage of the robots stationed at the badlands, the doctor noticed two figures attacking the robots before they set the rabbit trapped inside the portable roboticizer free.

"None of them are Sonic... but those two... two simpletons... one is a Pandonian... and the other... looks a lot like Sonic..."

**Okay, criticism is perfectly fine by me, cause this chapter is really short, and all I wanted was to finish this chapter and move on to different sections of the story where it really begins.**

**I apologize to you all for that anyways.**

**Please review. Thank you.**


	4. UPDATE

**I'd like to start out with a thank you to all those who reviewed this and my one-shot gift to Aliciathewolf45 (except Lord Kelvin). Actually, I should say special thanks goes to aliciathewolf45, bearvalley3365, Anairakthehealf, Aj the human, MistyVoid48, Miss Rune, DemiTheBat, and Katerina.**

**But unfortunately, I have very bad news right now. This story is going to be on hiatus for an unknown period of time, just until I can get a grip on this story and get back into the grove of it.**

**Lately, with two other stories of mine, I want to stay focused and finish them first, cause right now three stories is just too difficult for me. Despite that I'm an all time and a huge Sonic fan, I just want to finish the other two cause their getting more and more views than this, which may be the reason I'm not doing well on this. I'm not using that as an excuse, cause I want Sonic and Mason to receive the same popularity my other two are getting.**

**Another reason is that I've been working and needed to stay focused on the job. My job is also coming to an end soon cause I need to get back into school soon, and also search for other jobs in the meantime.**

**I apologize to those who have read this and Alicia's Bad Day. Especially you Alicia. But here's what I'll do for you all. I'll send ya a small preview of the upcoming chapter, which takes place in one of Sega's greatest hits of all time: Sonic CD.**

**Once I finish the stories, I'll finally be back on this project and continue.**

**Now to answer some of your questions by the way.**

**Bearvalley3365, yes, there will be pandas in this. It's Mobius we're talking about. And if it's filled with talking animals, then there are pandas**

**And Katerina. I know what you posted wasn't in the third chapter, but I promise a scene like that will appear later.**

**So for now, I'm outta here.**

Preview scene: First encounter.

Mason and Alicia stare at horror as a set of giant robotic feet land near the two, forcing them to jump back in surprise.

Standing before them was a large mech with two long robotic legs, two pink bumpers on its arms, and in the cockpit was the man every Mobian feared.

"DR. ROBOTNIK!" The two cried out.

"Ho-Ho-Ho! Very surprising, isn't it?" Robotnik said as he turned and looked at the beautiful and enhanced environment. "Grr.. that blue blur must have destroyed my machine in the past! Which means that this future is beautiful. Oh it was beautiful before, with all the cybernetics and black icky water. Just like Robotropolis. Doesn't matter, at least I can use the time stone in this realm of the Little Planet."

A whistle caught the doctors attention, making him look back at Alicia and Mason. "You mean this pretty baby right here?" Alicia asked, tossing the red stone in her hand.

"Why you little. Give that back! This planet and the Time Stones belong to me!" Robotnik yelled out if fury.

"You want it, come get some!" Alicia said, readying herself for a fight.

Mason too stood his ground, but turned to his friend. "Alicia, we have to be careful... this is our first fight with Ro-butt-nik himself!" He warned her.

"True. Very true... and it's in fact scary as well.

Suddenly, the walking machine lowered itself, as the duo look on in confusion.

"Wait a minute. I remember you two! You're the princess of Pandonia! Alicia the Wolf!" Robotnik said very surprised.

"And your about to get a royal butt kicking!" Alicia threatened.

"And you. You look just like Sonic... except your red."

"And just to clarify it, the names Mason. Mason the Hedgehog. And I'm gonna show you what I'm made of!" Said Mason as he prepared himself for the fight.

**Just to answer what that scene was, it was the first meeting Mason and Alicia had with Dr. Eggman, and their about to fight the first boss from Sonic CD.**

**I'd like to explain more, but like I said above. I'm outta here!**


End file.
